Susano-o
Susano-o or Susanoo is a demon in the series. History In Japanese mythology, , the powerful storm of Summer, is the brother of Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, and of Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon. All three were spawned from Izanagi, when he washed his face clean of the pollutants of Yomi, the underworld. Amaterasu was born when Izanagi washed out his left eye, Tsukuyomi was born from the washing of the right eye, and Susanoo from the washing of the nose. "Susanoo" (須佐之男) is the shortened form that appears in . In , his name is written in long forms, which includes Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto (建速須佐之男命). Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Destroyer Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fury Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenjin Race *Ronde: Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fury Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fury Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Fury Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Chariot Arcana **Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga)'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Fool Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Magician Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Magician Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Persona 5: Emperor Arcana, as '''Kamu Susano-o' *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' / (PS) *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book '' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fury Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Deity Race *Devil Survivor 2: Omega Race Profile ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei In Megami Tensei II, after the Partner gets kidnapped by Astaroth and before the hero rescues her, he can search around the Forest of Confusion to find a trail of food and scraps. Following it leads him to a girl, who reveals herself to be Susano-o. Upon returning to his form as a deity, he joins the hero. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Susano-o appears regularly as both a mini-boss and final boss in two of the boss rooms for Ichigaya's Kagurazaka Zhu Que Cavern's gold-level instance. His plug-in item can be acquired from the end chest in his boss room as a rare reward. He can be fused in a special triple-fusion of a Yatagarasu variant, Kushinada-Hime, and Okuninushi. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' One of the cases Mary Kisaragi gives to the protagonist is to go the Hikawa shrine and investigate the recent hauntings surrounding the area. When he reaches the shrine, he comes across a man who transforms himself into his true form, Susano-o. He warns the protagonist that 'the seal is getting weaker'. He then fades away, and the area returns to normal. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Susa-no-O challenges Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV in Dark Ginza-Cho. He holds the Fire Prism, one of the four components of Amatsu Kanagi. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Susano-O appears as Masao Inaba's Ultimate Persona. Known as Demo in Revelations: Persona. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Unlike other Personas of the Chariot Arcana, Susano-o has Bad affinity with everyone. ''Persona 3'' Susano-o appears as the ultimate Persona of the Fool Arcana. He can only be fused after completing the SEES Social Link and reaching level 76, and can only be obtained by fusing Orpheus, Legion, Ose, Black Frost, Decarabia and Loki in a Hexagon Spread in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4'' Susano-O serves as the Ultimate Persona of Yosuke Hanamura. However, his appearance is very different from his original one, probably as a result of sharing a similar model to Jiraiya. Instead of a disco uniform, it is replaced with a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with a yellow belt, red gloves, and red boots. His head is more shiny and the ears, shurikens on his face, and other details are gone, and replaced by a pair of yellow glasses or goggles with blue lenses. He also has a spinning ring around his body that looks like a sawblade with only the blade part. ''Persona 5'' Kamu Susanoo is the Ultimate Persona of Yusuke Kitagawa. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Boltar, he has the power Anti-Good. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Susano-O appears during Amane's 8th day route. He presents himself to Honda, who is trying to escape the lockdown with a COMP. Upon defeating him during battle, he can be fused. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Susano-o is unlocked by reaching Fate rank 5 with Keita Wakui. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= Repel |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skills= Estoma Sword\Innate Hades Blast\Innate Deadly Wind\89 Sea of Chaos\90 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= Drain |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Daze |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |specialty= Phys\+6 Force\+5 Support\+1 Fire\-3 Ice\-3 Elec\-3 Heal\-4 Ailment\-5 |Skill= Deadly Wind\Innate Mist Rush\Innate Critical Eye\85 High Phys Pleroma\86 Drain Fire\87 }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Ronde'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable = ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Level 55 = |-| Level 99 = ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' |Elec= Resist |Force= Absorb |Mystic= - |Racial= Awakening |Skill= Piercing Hit Mazandyne |FusedQuote= ??? |FusingQuote= ??? |Human/Demon= Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Devil Survivor Bosses }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *Regardless of epithets, Susano-o is the only Persona acting as the signature and strictly ultimate Persona for three different party members in the Persona series (1: Masao Inaba; 4: Yosuke Hanamura; 5: Yusuke Kitagawa). This record is barely caught up by Hermes-Mercurius (if the two are treated as the same entity) who is either initial or ultimate Persona for three different party members in the series. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 5 Personas